A merchant may offer delivery of packages to users through delivery service providers that offer delivery of items to a purchaser's home or office. When a user purchases an item, they may provide delivery information, such as an address and name, of a recipient for the package. Thus, when delivering an item, a delivery person may match the delivery information to the address and person receiving the package. If the person receiving the package does not match the delivery information, the delivery person may not release the package to the person. At other times, a user may be away from home at the time the delivery person arrives with a package and may ask another person, such as a spouse, child, or roommate to take delivery of the package. In some instances, this may cause the delivery person may release the package to an incorrect person. For example, a delivery person and/or shipping company may add a signature requirement to receipt of packages. However, the signature may be forged or omitted in various circumstances. Thus, the user may not receive their package from the merchant, incurring costs to the merchant, the delivery service provider, and/or an insurance provider.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.